Vengeance
by iloveveronicamars
Summary: Et si Dick n'était pas l'instigateur du viol de Véronica mais au contraire lui était venu en aide?
1. Chapter 1

Il était 6h45. Véronica crispa instinctivement son visage lorsque la lueur blanchâtre de l'aube atteignit ses paupières. Sa conscience essayait de percer avec force le sommeil anormalement profond dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle ressentait une raideur dans les épaules et la nuque. Bon sang ce que sa tête pouvait la faire souffrir: elle sentait des élancements aigus sous son cuir chevelu et jusque sous ses paupières. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que serait la douleur quand elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Petit à petit elle pris conscience de la lourdeur de son corps, qui semblait étrangement épuisé.

Les évènements de la veille!! Cette pensée lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. La lumière transperça ses rétines et elle resta un instant étourdie de douleur. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le mur face à elle. Il n'était pas de la même couleur que celui de sa chambre. Confuse, elle laissa son regard errer sur les meubles couteux et élégants, occupant la pièce.

Où était elle? Pas chez elle en tout cas. Ni chez aucun ami proche. Quoique des amis en ce moment elle n'en avait plus... Elle doutait même qu'ils aient jamais été ses amis. Hormis Lilly bien sûr. Lilly aurait été fière de la voire apparaître hier soir.

Tout à coup elle compris où elle était: dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de Shelley Pomroy. Véronica se redressa vivement: elle devait immédiatement quitter cet endroit. Elle sentit montait une vague nausée, qu'elle ignora, bien décidée à s'enfuir au plus vite. Son père allait être fou de rage!

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa pleinement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait: sa jolie robe blanche était abimée: une bretelle pendait, tristement arrachée sur son épaule, le décolleté de sa robe était déformé comme si quelqu'un s'y était agrippé. Au sol, juste sous ses yeux sa culotte en coton blanc traînait sur le sol, déchirée. La réalité pris forme dans son esprit et elle se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres.

Ce n'était pas possible... Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas après l'horreur des derniers mois. Pas ça. Pas à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été violée! Un bruit soudain dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Elle se tendit instantanément, sur le qui-vive. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher. Elle ramassa rapidement sa culotte et ses sandales à talons qui étaient sagement rangés l'une à côté de l'autre et se glissa par la porte fenêtre. Elle longea la piscine, traversa le jardin des Pomroy et sortit sur la rue ou l'attendait sa voiture. Celle-ci avait été vandalisée et des mots orduriers écris au rouge à lèvre s'étalaient sur le pare-brise. Désemparée, elle songea qu'elle n'avait rien pour nettoyer sa voiture et décida contre toute logique de rentrer à pied chez elle, ses sandales et sa culotte à la main.

Un énorme 4x4 gris métallisé la dépassa à toute vitesse. Son propriétaire regarda dans le rétroviseur pour identifier qui pouvait être cette petite blonde inconnue qui se promenait dans son quartier, ses chaussures à la main.

Véronica Mars!

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres! Cette petite allumeuse n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus! Il s'imaginait déjà raconter à Logan sa rencontre avec Véronica. Il freina brutalement. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, Dick bondit littéralement à travers sa portière et vient se placer sur son chemin.

- « Alors petite allumeuse, c'est à cette heure ci que l'on rentre!? Le shérif va être furieux! Sa précieuse petite poupée découche! Mon dieu, Mon dieu mais ça va faire le tour de la ville cette histoire. Ça risque de nuire à sa réputation tout ça. Tu es vraiment une mauvaise fille, Ronnie. Oups j'oubliais bien sûr! Tu n'as plus besoin de faire attention à sa réputation dorénavant, il n'est plus shérif, il n'est plus rien!

Tu peux donc laisser s'exprimer la salope qu'il y a toujours eu au fond de toi et que tu avais dissimulé pour pouvoir abuser de Lilly et Duncan n'est ce pas? »

Durant toute cette diatribe, Véronica était restée immobile, les paroles de Dick lui parvenant à travers un filtre: « allumeuse.... le shérif... furieux... réputation … salope … Lilly … ». Elle attendait, hébétée, que le géant en face d'elle s'écarte pour la laisser passer. Les paroles qu'il prononçait n'était qu'une suite de mots sans lien dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la signification. Elle restait concentrée sur son objectif qui était de trouver de l'aide, de rejoindre le bureau du shérif, son père, quelqu'un qui pourrait rendre irréelle l'horreur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Dick attendit la réaction habituelle de Véronica face à ses attaques: Il voulait voir son visage se contracter, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et enfin la voir s'enfuir en courant pendant qu'il continuait à l'insulter. Son apathie l'agaça au plus haut point. Il se demanda en instant s'il n'avait pas perdu de sa verve. Pour sa défense, il avait passé une nuit blanche généreusement arrosée, mais tout de même, elle pourrait au moins faire un effort! Qu'allait-il pouvoir raconter? Qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à faire pleurer Véronica Mars? C'était pitoyable.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle salve cruelle contre Véronica en prévoyant de s'en prendre cette fois-ci à sa mère, sujet gagnant à tous les coups, lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner. Elle avait l'audace de répondre! Alors là c'était le comble! Il la ferait taire dans trente secondes mais là, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait répliquer.

- « le shérif? Meilleure solution... pas papa, non pas papa... le shérif... oui c'est ça »

Une fois que ce qui semblait être une décision fut arrêtée, Véronica tenta de contournée Dick.

Non mais elle débloque totalement! Je me demande à quoi elle carbure sérieusement!!! Elle prononce des mots sans suite qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre « discussion » et en plus elle se barre!! En m'ignorant! Furieux contre elle, Dick tendit la main pour la retenir et effleura son bras. Véronica se recroquevilla alors sur elle même comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Décontenancé par son attitude, Dick observa son petit visage tendu par la peur. Il remarqua alors son apparence. Elle était échevelée, ses longues boucles blondes sales et emmêlées. Une bretelle de sa robe était déchirée, l'avant de sa robe déformé et effiloché. Son visage était d'une pâleur maladive, elle avait les traits tirés. Ses yeux semblaient immenses, hantés par des reflets sombres. Elle tenait ses sandales à la main avec ce qui ressemblait à un mouchoir déchiré. Intrigué il se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Le rebord de son mouchoir semblait être élastiqué. Ce n'était pas un mouchoir, non ça ressemblait plutôt à une culotte blanche de petite fille.

Les indices se mirent en place dans la tête de Dick. Il recula d'un pas. Putain de bordel de merde!!! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Un mot se formait dans son esprit. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Véronica qui pendant la réflexion de Dick avait repris sa marche.

- « Ronnie, Ronnie attends... Écoute-moi, Ronnie arrête toi...Bon sang Ronnie! »

Elle continuait à marcher, comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Exaspéré et inquiet Dick la suivait en se demandant comment l'arrêter sans la toucher.

- « Véronica... s'il te plaît attends moi, c'est moi, c'est Dick, attends s'il te plaît » Ce fut le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom qui l'arrêta. Elle se retourna afin de lui faire face et se tint immobile sur le trottoir attendant qu'il continue.

Il effleura du doigt sa bretelle pendante, il posa ses yeux sur la culotte qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main.

- « Que t'est t il arrivé? Quelqu'un … Quelqu'un t a fait du mal? »

Toute la douleur et la colère de Véronica remontèrent à la surface d'un coup.

- « A ton avis? »

Déstabilisé par son temps hargneux, il mit un temps à rassembler ces idées.

- « Tu as l'air d'avoir été agressée Ro.. Véronica, sexuellement agressée... Tu … Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé » Son ton était vaguement interrogatif.

- « Je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Shelley, ma robe... ma culotte... déchirées... Personne n'était là... Je ne me souviens de rien. » Toute hargne l'avait abandonnée, elle semblait abattue.

Dick ne s'était pas rendu à la fête de Shelley. Il avait une fois de plus rompu avec Madison et avait décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool avec Casey. Il rentrait chez lui quand il avait croisé Véronica.

- « Ok Ok, non non ne pleure pas, Il faut aller raconter ce qui s'est passé au shérif d'accord? »

Prenant son silence pour un assentiment, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- « Ne bouge pas d'accord? Je vais chercher la voiture et je t'amène. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu restes là et je reviens dans une minute, Véronica? »

Elle accepta silencieusement sa proposition.

Dick se gara devant le département du shérif. Le trajet avait été lent (il avait roulé doucement pour lui éviter les cahots de la route) et s'était déroulé dans un silence inconfortable. Véronica s'était murée dans un mutisme total et Dick était totalement absorbé par ses pensées: il commençait à comprendre que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Véronica pendant la fête de Shelley, cela signifiait que l'un de ses amis était responsable. Cela le dépassait complètement. D'accord Véronica était la tête de turc du lycée: celle dont il était cool de se moquer, de ridiculiser, de faire pleurer, de blesser... Mais ça, un viol... Car il était sûr qu'elle avait été violé... C'était inacceptable! Inacceptable? Le cours de ses pensées le fit grimacer. Ils avaient tous rendus acceptable de la blesser... Ses anciens amis... Alors le viol... Ce n'était qu'un pas de plus... Mon dieu à quel moment sommes nous devenus aussi infâmes?

Choqué par le chemin qu'avait pris ses pensées, Dick attendait avec Véronica d'être reçu par le shérif. Agité, il s'approcha du bureau d'Inga qui faisait son possible pour éviter de poser son regard sur eux.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il fout le shérif? Ça fait une demie heure qu'on l'attend! Vous l'avez prévenue au moins? Vous voyez bien que c'est de la première importance bordel! Elle a été agressée, elle ne vient pas porter plainte pour un vol de sac à main! ».

Tout le commissariat avait du l'entendre. Inga rougit violemment devant l'éclat de Dick et se saisit du téléphone pour rappeler Don. Véronica tressaillit sur son siège en l'entendant prendre sa défense. C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois. C'était étrange.

Don apparut sur le seuil de son bureau, l'air renfrogné d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il avait expressément demandé à Inga de les faire patienter.

- « Tiens, Tiens, Tiens, Véronica Mars et Monsieur Casablanca... Toujours les mêmes fauteurs de troubles... Qu'est ce qui vous prend de brailler comme ça Monsieur Casablanca, Véronica aurait elle lancer des accusations mensongères et calomnieuses contre vous? Je dois vous prévenir c'est un défaut familial... »

Fier de lui, le shérif se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Dick lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il ignora superbement.

- « Vas y Véronica, raconte lui ce que tu m'as dit »

Véronica releva la tête et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Don.

- « Je voudrais porter plainte... pour viol » énonça t elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Dick lui pressa brièvement la main en signe d'encouragement. Elle se lança dans le récit des évènements de la soirée précédente: son arrivée non voulue, les regards, les quolibets, la boisson qu'elle avait avalée pour se donner contenance... puis plus rien le trou noir, son réveil dans la chambre d'amis des Pomroy avec ses vêtements déchirés, sa rencontre avec Dick et son arrivée ici. Don l'observait, l'air ironique.

- « En résumé, tu t'es saoulée, tu t'es réveillée toute seule sans ton amant d'un soir et tu voudrais que je mène une enquête auprès des fils de familles les plus riches de la ville sur des présomptions de viol plus que minces étant donné ta réputation.

Oh non Véronica Mars, je ne vais sûrement pas risquer ma carrière, simplement parce que tu as perdu ta petite culotte. Pour moi il ne s'agit que d'une soirée trop arrosée entre adolescents, pas de quoi enquêter ».

Abasourdie, le visage de Véronica exprimait la plus grande détresse, tandis que des larmes coulaient tout doucement sur ses joues.

- « Arrête de pleurer, Va plutôt voir le magicien qu'il te donne un peu de courage »

Hors de lui après avoir entendu le discours odieux du Shérif, et son ton cruel et méprisant, Dick bondit de son siège et attrapa Don par sa cravate. Il attira le visage de Don à cinq centimètres du sien et planta ses yeux glacés dans le regard ébahi du shérif. Dans la toute puissance de sa colère, il faisait largement plus que ses 17 ans et ressemblait étonnamment à son père, Dick Senior.

- « Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de lèche-bottes, vous allez recevoir sa plainte, et je vous conseille vivement d'utiliser l'éponge qui vous sert de cerveau et de mobiliser toute votre équipe pour élucider ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Il serait particulièrement stupide et dangereux de mécontenter la famille la plus riche de la ville. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'avec de l'argent et une habile campagne de calomnies, le poste de shérif passera à quelqu'un d'autre. Si jamais l'affaire de Véronica est négligée, menée en dépit du bon sens ou tout simplement non résolue, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable, n'oubliez jamais qu'elle a le soutien des Casablanca! »

Dick relâcha Don qui avait pris une délicate teinte cramoisie pendant cet échange, due probablement au manque d'oxygène, à la peur d'avoir à s'occuper de cette affaire ou à l'humiliation de se faire parler ainsi par un gamin de 17 ans ou à un combiné des trois. Il lissa sa chemise et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- « Reprenons » s'exclama Dick brusquement. « Ne devriez vous pas appeler quelqu'un pour prendre sa déposition? ».

Vexé, Don appuya sur l'interphone et demanda à Inga de les rejoindre. Une fois sa déposition enregistrée, Véronica dut subir des examens toxicologiques et gynécologiques afin de déterminer si elle était alcoolisée et s'il y avait des traces de violences sexuelles. Ses examens durèrent jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps Dick avait prévenu son père de la situation et lui avait demandé de lui envoyer Mitchell, leur avocat.

Keith Mars, prévenu également par Dick, arriva pendant que Véronica s'entretenait avec le dénommé Mitchell dans une salle réservée. Keith était tombé des nues lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Dick sur son portable. Son ahurissement s'était vite mué en angoisse lorsque Dick lui avait demandé de le rejoindre chez le shérif et avait refusé de lui donner plus d'explications.

- « Dick vas tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles avec le téléphone de ma fille? Ou est elle? Elle est blessée? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Mais parle bon sang! »

- « Monsieur Mars... » Dick se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Bon sang c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- « Monsieur Mars..., Véronica est là... euh … dans le bureau... avec mon avocat, elle... »

- « Ton avocat? Pourquoi a t elle besoin d'un avocat? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Je veux la voir, va la chercher, je veux parler à ma fille, je veux savoir ce qui lui arrive, personne n'est donc capable de me renseigner, je...». Le volume de sa voix enflait peu à peu et son crâne chauve luisait de transpiration.

- « Elle a été violée! Elle a été à une fête hier et elle s'est réveillée ce matin... Ils lui ont fait des examens. Elle a des traces de GHB dans le sang et le viol a été confirmé par le médecin. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Mars, vraiment désolé ».

Keith semblait statufié sur place. Il ne s'était pas effondré, il n'avait pas chancelé, pâli, crié ou pleuré. Non, il s'était tout simplement pétrifié, les traits figés, la bouche immobile.

- « Papa! » Véronica se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter « Papa, papa, je suis désolée, pardon papa, je n'aurais pas du, si je n'avais pas été à cette soirée, papa... »

Keith referma ses bras étroitement sur son petit corps tremblant et sentit une boule obstruée sa gorge lorsqu'il l'entendit s'excuser.

- « Chut, Chut, mon trésor, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre t'excuser tu m'entends, plus jamais! Nous allons attraper celui qui t'a fait ça et... Tu vas rester un instant avec Dick le temps que je parle à Don et je reviens d'accord?».

Dick qui s'était éloigné pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, se rapprocha de Monsieur Mars et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci fixa quelques instants Dick et se retourna vers la porte de son ancien bureau qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Don. Keith adressa un bref signe de tête à Don et lui décocha un magnifique crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser à travers la porte vitrée. Il se retourna, prit sa fille par la main et sortit du poste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deux ans plus tard_

Véronica claqua la portière de sa Saturn et contempla un instant la façade de la Faculté de Hearst. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans qu'elle s'était installée à San Francisco avec son père: il avait ouvert une agence de détective qui marchait plutôt bien. Il s'était opposé fermement à son projet de revenir dans la région faire ses études. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient attachés à cet endroit. Pourtant, elle était là, prête à affronter ses démons.

Elle pénétra dans la cafétéria d'un pas décidé, et repéra facilement son rendez-vous avec ses cheveux blonds savamment coiffés et son tee-shirt bleu électrique sur lequel un « EAT ME » écarlate se détachait. Dick se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

- « Ma petite blonde préférée... même si tu as des petits seins... aie! Ronnie!! »

- « C'est pour la remarque stupide sur mes seins, idiot. Et ne gémis pas comme ça, on dirait une fille! Tu m'as manqué... »

Dick fit mine d'écraser une larme imaginaire. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! » Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Absorbés par leur conversation, ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un s'approchait.

Logan observait avec intérêt la jolie blonde qui discutait avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait une silhouette gracieuse, de longues boucles d'un blond doré lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins et il était prêt à parier que son visage était en accord avec le reste.

- « Salut mec, tu me présentes à ta jolie copine? » Il remarqua que la fille se raidit au son de sa voix et garda son visage dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux. Dick avait un drôle d'air, gêné et … anxieux. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de le voir débarquer. Il se contenta de regarder Logan fixement. Celui-ci parût comprendre le message silencieux de son ami et leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

- « Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre alors je vais m'occuper de mes affaires ailleurs... ».

- « Hum, Ronnie ça va? C'était Logan... »

- « Dick, je sais que c'était Logan, je le connais depuis mes onze ans et oui ça va, il m'a juste prise au dépourvue, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un du lycée si vite... »

- « Une grande partie est restée ici, il va falloir te préparer à les affronter, mais tu sais pas mal de choses ont évolués après votre départ ».

- « Hum... ça fait juste remonter pas mal de mauvais souvenirs c'est tout... et ne prends pas cet air coupable, ton attitude après mon agression a largement rattrapé tes « errements » d'adolescent ».

Dick avait été un soutien sans failles après son agression. Lorsque l'histoire que Véronica Mars avait été droguée et violée pendant la soirée de Shelley avait commencé à circuler, elle avait du affronter une vague d'hostilité encore plus féroce que celle essuyée après le décès de Lilly. La campagne d'insultes et d'humiliations était menée par les filles, qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu espérer ne lui manifestaient aucune compassion. Rien ne lui fut épargné: les insinuations et les rumeurs les plus odieuses circulèrent, les accusations de mensonge, les dégradations contre son casier et sa voiture se multiplièrent. Cette infamie dura exactement une semaine.

_Flasback_

_A l'intercours, Véronica remettait ses livres dans son casier lorsqu'elle fut entourée par Madison Sinclair, Carrie Bishop et Shelley Pomroy._

_- « Tiens mais c'est notre petite victime locale. Notre propre pauvre petite victime de viol ». Véronica eut l'impression que la voix cinglante de Madison résonnait dans tous le hall. Les autres lycéens avaient stoppés leurs activités et attendaient avidement le lynchage._

_- « C'est vrai que cette pauvre Véronica a bien besoin d'un peu d'attention ces derniers temps. La presse commence à se désintéresser de son père depuis qu'il n'a plus de boulot » renchérit Shelley. _

_- « Et nous savons tous à quel point elle aime l'attention: d'abord en sympathisant avec Lilly et en sortant avec Duncan grâce à ses talents de manipulatrice, puis en inventant toute une série de bobards sur les Kane pour être sûre de passer à la télévision » poursuivit Madison._

_- « Mais inventer une histoire de viol! J'avoue que c'est un coup de maître, j'aurais de l'admiration pour ton esprit retors si cela ne me donnait pas envie de vomir ». assena Carrie._

_- « Qui irait croire ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'un des mecs de la soirée aurait envie de coucher avec toi! Et qu'il irait te droguer pour avoir ce que tu offres si généreusement à tous le monde. Parce que tous le monde sait que tu es une traînée Véronica Mars! Et qui sait tu as peut être appréc... Aie!!!! »_

_Dick venait de plaquer violemment Madison contre le mur. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur._

_- « Termine ta phrase Madison, et je te promets de t'en coller une dont tu te souviendras longtemps. Prononce un mot de plus et même si je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les filles, je ferais une exception pour toi »._

_- « Dick tu ne vas quand même pas prendre, contre moi, la défense de cette... »_

_- « Ta gueule Madison, si tu as un seul neurone sous ta perruque tu vas la fermer. Maintenant écoute moi bien, si je t'entends t'en prendre une fois de plus à Véronica sur son agression, l'insulter, faire circuler des rumeurs honteuses ou ne serait ce qu'évoquer la soirée de Shelley, je te pourrirais tellement la vie que tu quitteras Neptune. C'est clair? » Dick la repoussa une fois de plus contre le mur._

_- « C'est clair? » Madison hocha la tête avec raideur en jetant des regards furieux à Véronica, figée sur place. « Et ça vaut pour tous le monde, le premier qui s'en prend à Véronica, je lui colle mon poing dans la gueule, maintenant barrez-vous, bande de minables le spectacle est fini ». La foule se dispersa lentement dans le hall, chacun chuchotant furieusement à son voisin à propos des conséquences de la prise de position de Dick._

_- « Ça va? » _

_Le regard de Véronica papillonna de la silhouette de Madison qui se retirait, à Dick en passant par Logan et Duncan qui observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin. Duncan avait l'air de vouloir se trouver n'importe où sauf dans ce couloir tandis que Logan fixait Véronica avec une expression indéchiffrable mais dépourvue d'hostilité._

_- « Ça va. Merci pour ton intervention. C'est mon lot quotidien depuis... enfin merci. Je... excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille... les cours... »_

_- « Oh... Tu vas en physique avec monsieur Wu non? Moi aussi! je vais t'accompagner »._

_Véronica se demandait si elle n'était pas entrée dans une dimension parallèle: Dick marchait à ses côtés jetant des regards féroces à tous les lycéens osant croiser leur route, pendant que Logan et Duncan suivaient quelques pas derrière._

Son emploi du temps à la main, Véronica entra dans sa salle de cours. Elle laissa son regard errer sur l'assemblée. Ne repérant aucun ancien de Neptune High, elle se détendit sensiblement.

- « Je peux m'asseoir? »

Détournant les yeux de la salle , elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Brun, les yeux verts, plutôt beau gosse.

- « La place est libre ».

- « Troy Van der Graff. ».

- « Véronica Mars ».

- « C'est ta première année ici non? Je ne t'ai pas vu à ce cours l'année dernière »

- « Oui. Je viens de San Francisco »

- « J'en étais sûr. Je repère toujours les jolies filles. Et toi, jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui! »

- « Euh merci Troy....». L'expression malicieuse de Troy rassura Véronica. Elle n'était pas tombé sur un gros lourd qui allait l'assommer d'avances peu subtiles. Ils discutèrent un peu à la sortie du cours et Troy lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour du campus avant son rendez-vous de midi avec Dick.

Troy la raccompagnait sur le chemin de la cafétéria lorsqu'ils aperçurent Dick au loin qui faisait de grands gestes.

- « Dis moi que cet énergumène n'est pas ton petit copain »

- « Dick? » Elle éclata de rire « Non c'est un peu comme mon grand frêre! Mon dieu! »

- « Tu m'aurais brisé le cœur » dit il en se posant une main sur le cœur de manière très théâtrale.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et, après lui avoir dit au revoir, s'approcha de Dick en secouant la tête.

_- «_Hey, Ronnie je suis désolé, je ne peux pas manger avec toi, une urgence chez les Pi Sig. Je t'ai acheté ton repas, pour me faire pardonner ».

- « Euh ok, pas de problème, je vais donc devoir déjeuner seule, comme toute nouvelle qui se respecte! »

- « Tu vas me faire pleurer, bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je file, on s'appelle? »

Repue, Véronica somnolait dans l'herbe quand une ombre lui cacha le soleil.

- « Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette silhouette. Véronica Mars, de retour dans cette bonne vieille ville de Neptune ».

- « Salut Logan » Véronica se mit debout. Elle ne voulait pas être en position inférieure face à Logan.

- « Dick ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais inscrite à Hearst cette année »

- « Dick est un ami loyal. Il sait préserver ses amis ».

Logan semblait mal à l'aise et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Légèrement irritée, Véronica se demandait pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'en allait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient quoique ce soit à se dire. Et le silence qui se prolongeait ...

- « Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier Logan? »

- « Euh non … Je voulais juste te saluer … bon et bien je vais te laisser ... ». Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna brusquement « Je suis content de te voir et de savoir que tout va bien depuis... depuis la dernière fois. Bye ».

La dernière fois... Le procès …

Le bureau du shérif avait mené l'enquête mais ce n'était pas eux qui avait résolu le viol de Véronica. Son père avait, grâce à divers subterfuges visant à éviter parents et avocats, interrogé tous les adolescents impliqués. Les auditions avaient permis de reconstituer le parcours de Véronica au cours de la soirée: Madison lui avait donné son verre après avoir craché dedans. Le GHB était dans la boisson. Droguée, Véronica n'avait repoussé les avances de personne et était passée de bras en bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à être malade. Sean l'avait porté dans une des chambres d'amis et l'avait laissé seule avec Cassidy, le jeune frère de Dick et une poignée de capotes. Celui-ci était sorti de la chambre après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien installée. Duncan avait été aperçu dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas été long à avouer: Véronica aurait été consentante, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était droguée. Le procès avait déchiré Neptune entre les pros Duncan et les pros Véronica. Les jurés avaient choisis de croire à la bonne foi de Duncan et il n'avait été condamné qu'à 4 ans de prison. Dick et Logan, comme tout Neptune, avaient assistés au procès: Dick au côté de Véronica, Logan au côté de Duncan. Le dernier jour du procès, Logan s'était assis silencieusement à côté de Dick, près de Véronica. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Peu de temps après son père et elle avait quitté Neptune.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées. Un sms. « _Sûrement Dick _».

_« Enfin de retour Véronica Mars. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Moi je me souviens de toi. Jusqu'à la MORT. Lilly »_


End file.
